broopfandomcom-20200214-history
1921
1921 was a year between 1346 and 20XX. Overture IT IS THE YEAR 1921. President Theodore Roosevelt has left to space, leaving his sons, The Beatles and the now-orphaned The Batman the reigns to keep the world in check. Alcohol has been banned everywhere ever, and nobody drinks because prohibition bans it, and so there is absolutely no underground ring that people go through to achieve alcohol poising. January *January 1- An underground ring is formed so that people can go through it to achieve alcohol poising. *January 3- Jazz is invented. *January 4- The Batman begins his training so that he can punch criminals in the face. *January 11- AstralLunar sprouts his first testicle. Like, pop, it's there. That's how 1921 rolled. *January 14- Jesus of Nazareth returns to The Earth, only to realize Theodore Roosevelt wasn't there, so he promptly left. *January 15- Australia appears suddenly. *January 16- George Harrison becomes Indian for no reason whatsoever. *January 23- Bro-Op is started, only to have no episodes. *January 25- Animator Walt Disney invents Meatsweats Tom Hanks while drunk on bootleg liquor. *January 26- Buddy Holly is born. *January 30- Buddy Holly and Jimi Hendrix die in a plane crash in Iowa. February *February 3- Big Time Rush is formed, nobody cares. *February 4- The Long-Playing Record is invented. *February 7- The Committee Of Crap, Guys, We Need Another War is formed. *February 10- World War II: Electric Boogaloo begins. *February 14- Melon and Mich begin a century-long relationship. *February 15- Spongebob Squarepants. *February 24- Wurst is coined, when CdiGanon was describing TheGlitchmaster's pornis. *February 31- Virginia and West Virginia break up at Delaware's party, forcing the two to become different states. March *March 2- Glitch fails to show up to the recording of a podcast. *March 7- Glitch fails to show up to the recording of a podcast. *March 12- Glitch fails to show up to the recording of a podcast. *March 30- Glitch fails to show up to the recording of a podcast. April *April 7- The Grand Canyon is formed by the gods of The Earth so that the Western United States has something to go to. *April 8- Firefox is started by Hipsters. *April 10- Adolph Hitler invades Jewdoslavia. *April 13- Josef Stalin punches The Kaiser in the face, ending the First World War after the sequel already started. *April 14- Doctor Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. names himself after a dog and goes off to steal treasure from dead people and Nazis in what is the most liberal definition of "Archaeology Professor" physically possible under the Geneva Accords. *April 18- **The Convention of Comic Books begins a three-day world meeting, where they are to decide on a new Month. **Vidya are announced, because they are comic books now. *April 19- **The New Month is christened William Howard Taft, named after its founder, Dorothy Gale. **Hipsters invade The Convention of Comic Books and rename it "Comic-Con". **A comic series based on The Batman is announced to be in production. *April 20- The Ku Klux Klan declares war on The Hipster Communion. *April 27- The first White People are formed in a laboratory. May *May 3- The entire band Love Out Loud spontaneously combusts. *May 8- The Batman's nemesis, Calendar Man is born. *May 20- Joshy protects his farm from the rabbit menace, brought on by The First Hipster War. *May 31- Radio Personality Howard Reig is born, causing the invention of Television. June *June 6- School ends for the year. *June 13- World War II: Electric Boogaloo and The First Hipster War synergize to form First World War II: The Electric War: Hipster Boogaloo. *June 14- First World War II: The Electric War: Hipster Boogaloo is retitled "Star Wars Episode Seven" for marketing purposes. *June 25- Someone buys a Playstation Move, and is thus executed immediately. July *July 4- Albert Gore XIV invents The Internet so that he can masturbate. *July 11- Rose is sold into Child Slavery on a bread plantation in the country 1941. *July 28- Mechagodzilla gets Butt Ranged and begins The Uprising. August Nothing ever happens in August. September *September 0- Aliens land on The Earth for the first time. *September 7- School starts for the year. *September 19- Aliens get sick of The Earth and destroy it. *September 28- John Lennon gives birth to his first daughter, Jenna Rose. October *October 4- The Batman engages in eternal combat with Mechagodzilla. *October 9- The Beatles release their entire discography on VHS. *October 18- Bro-Op Wiki is founded as a retirement home for old people. *October 23- Tapirs become funny for some reason. *October 24- Tapirs are no longer funny. *October 31- The Jewish People celebrate their Satanist holy day, Thanksgiving. November *November 5- The city of Chicago is built to take advantage of the Bootleg Liquor industry. *November 8- Popular Culture is invented. *November 12- Stevie Wonder is born. *November 18- God begins training for his upcoming single combat with Theodore Roosevelt. *November 29- Astral gets Glitch pregnant. December *December 1- HolidayFest 1921 begins, causing a series of mass riots that eventually killed 6.8 billion people. *December 4- Santa Claus is born. *December 25- Shiny murders Santa Claus. *December 26- Glitch steals Bro-Op Wiki and throws all the old people on the street, proving he hates old people. *December 30- The Wheel is invented. William Howard Taft *William Howard Taft 3- Shiny is executed for the murder of Santa Claus. He swore to one day return and exact his revenge upon the world, using the power he absorbed from Dr. Cringle. *William Howard Taft 16- Pizza is invented. *William Howard Taft 20- Auto is forcibly engaged to Pat James, even though he still loves Shmoo. In Popular Culture *Popular Culture was formed in 1921. *The Who released a song titled 1921 on their only good album that isn't Live At Leeds, Tommy. It was pretty okay. Category:Years Category:History Category:The Shiny Files